A Kiss from A Lily in the Rain
by ginnys01
Summary: After years of asking Lily out on a date, she finally says yes. Unfortunately, things don't go as well as hoped.


AN: one shot written for The Houses Competition round 5

House: Badgers

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Event] First kiss

Word count: 798

Thanks to my fellow Badgers team members KeepSmiling1 and DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for beta-ing.

Written for Hogwarts; assignment 7; Folklore: Urban Legends; **Task #11:** The Hook: Write about a date being interrupted.

* * *

Despite the cold, neither Lily nor James were in a hurry to go back indoors. The walk around the lake, which was supposed to include a picnic, had been put into jeopardy by the typical Scotland showers that had appeared during their lunch. Luckily the rain had stopped, but the grass was still wet. James had originally planned on using magic so that the picnic could continue, but he had remembered Lily telling him that she prefers Muggle dates; Lily had said that Muggle dates felt like they required more planning. Instead of a picnic, James had agreed with the house-elves to have hot chocolate, Lily's secret addiction, and a selection of small cakes ready in their shared study.

The two were oblivious to anyone else as they walked around the lake, staying outside until the sky opened up, and the rain came pouring down. Just as luck would have it, they were at the far side of the lake, and so they both started running towards the castle. Unfortunately, the rain was hard enough that within a few minutes both of them were soaked.

Lily stopped running halfway to the castle with James stopping only seconds later, after he had noticed that Lily had stopped.

"Lily?"

"Sorry, James. When I was little I used to love playing in the rain. I couldn't help but remember."

Considering both of them were soaked anyway, they decided to continue the rest of the distance to the castle by walking.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true that muggles believe that kissing in the rain is romantic?"

Lily glanced at James out of the corner of her eye; she wasn't sure if James was asking seriously or if he was trying to get a kiss out of her. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she would mind if he was trying to get a kiss. She may have waited this long to agree to go on a date, but that didn't mean she didn't want to kiss him.

"Some Muggles seem to think it is, yes. It also seems to appear in a lot of romantic movies." Lily could see James nod.

By now the couple had nearly reached the doors to the castle, so if a kiss in the rain was to happen, it would have to be soon.

Stopping just a few steps short of the dryness of the castle, James looked at Lily and lifted his eyebrows questioningly, "But do you think kissing in the rain is romantic?"

Taking the challenge, Lily took a step closer to James. "I don't know. I still have to find the right person to try it with," she answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

At this point James couldn't ignore it anymore and leaned in for a kiss. Just seconds before their lips touched, Lily felt someone slam into her side, lost her balance, and fell forwards taking James with her.

"Mr. Lockhart!"

In the castle doorway stood Professor Flitwick, arms crossed and staring at the third person that was lying on the ground. When Professor Flitwick saw Lily and James, his face softened to nearly his usual jolly self.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Are you two alright?" Filius waited for a nod, before he continued, "Good, I will need both of your help with the Ravenclaw common room. I've sent for the prefects, but they will need your help." With those words Filius Flitwick grabbed Gilderoy and dragged him towards the charms classroom.

With a disappointed sigh, both for the interrupted date and the missed opportunity for the kiss, the head girl and head boy made their way towards the Ravenclaw common room.

*hphphp*

It wasn't until later in the evening that both teens managed to make their way through the prefect room into their shared study room where the hot chocolate and cakes sat waiting for the two teens to finish their date.

Noticing the small table filled lifted Lily's mood, and it wasn't long before the cakes were being eaten until the last bite had been finished. Reflecting on the date, there was only one thing that Lily would have changed: the kiss. Looking over at James she saw a bit of chocolate on his face and went over to sit next to him.

"You know you've got a bit of chocolate right here?" she asked, wiping off the chocolate with her finger.

"I do now." But before Lily could put the finger in her mouth James grabbed her hand and licked off the chocolate. "Going to steal my chocolate, were you?"

Lily gave a fake pout to James, he knew, after all, that she loved her chocolate.

The face was just too cute for James to resist and he quickly leaned in, forcing the pout off her face.


End file.
